


Like brothers

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brotherly Love, Gen, Night Terrors, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Dante has a nightmare, or better, a memory.





	Like brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Dante suddenly jolts awake.

It takes a moment for him to recognize where he is; he’s in his room, fortunately.

He pats on his face with his hands, then the rest of his body. Ok, he’s still in one piece.

He sighs and he lets himself fall on the mattress.

God, it’s been so long since he had a nightmare.

 

\- Finally, some peace -.

Dante turns to his side, opening his eyes again.

Not too far from him, sitting on his own bed, there’s Vergil, reading a book. Now that Dante thinks about it, the room is looking brighter than it should’ve been; it must be because of the light Vergil’s keeping on.

 

He should leave his brother alone but he’s too curious for his own good, so he asks:

\- Why are you reading in the middle of the night? -.

\- Because _someone_ couldn’t stop making a ruckus -, the other replies. Uh, talking about passive-aggressive here.

Also, this means that he’s heard him. He wonders if he said something.

 

\- Well, the ruckus is over, you can go back to sleep now -, Dante replies, quite offended, then he turns around in the most dramatic way he can manage, trying to get back to sleep.

 

 

… Time passes and Dante’s still awake.

He just cannot stop thinking about the nightmare he just had. It’s all so clear in his mind, more like a memory rather than a dream, and he doesn’t know what to do.

 

He slightly turns around to glance at what Vergil’s doing.

He hasn’t moved an inch since his confrontation with Dante and he looks deeply immerse in the book he’s reading.

 

He remembers him falling down and there was nothing he could do. He was falling and falling and Dante hadn’t been able to prevent it…

 

\- I can feel you staring -.

Damn. He’s always so observant.

\- So? -, Dante challenges him.

Vergil sighs at his brother’s antics and he closes the book, putting it down on the bedside table.

 

****

There’s a moment of tense silence between the two. It’s like a challenge: who speaks first loses.

Of course neither of them wants to lose.

 

This contest goes on for a while before Vergil decides that it’s too late – or too early, depends on the point of view – for this kind of idiocy.

\- C’mon -, he says, - What’s wrong? -.

 

Dante wonders if he should tell him.

It wouldn’t be the first time he tries to open up only for the other to call him dumb.

However, it’s rare for the other to actually ask him what’s wrong in such a concerned way; it would be a shame to waste such an occasion.

 

\- Vergil… -, he tries, pondering carefully his words, - Do you ever, um, have memories? But they’re not yours, oh well, they are, but… not really from this life? -.

\- I’m sorry -, he adds then, - I must not making any sense -.

He turns, suddenly regretting opening his mouth.

\- Forget I said anything… -.

\- I get it -.

 

… What?

Is he kidding or…

 

It only takes a glance for Dante to understand that Vergil’s completely serious.

\- You too? -, he asks anyways, just to be sure, and Vergil nods.

It feels so surreal.

 

There are so many things he wants to ask him.

What does he see? Where are they in these memories of his? How old are they, there? What are they doing? Is dad there? And mom?

It’s too much for him to formulate an actual question, so Dante stays there, staring at Vergil in disbelief until the other makes space for him in his bed and he asks:

\- Do you want to come here? -.

 

For a moment Dante thinks he’s joking, but it doesn’t seem to be the case.

He gets up then, wordlessly, and he joins Vergil in his bed.

Somehow, even just being this close to his twin makes him feel a bit better.

 

Why is this happening? Is this a weird link that connects them?

This must be some sort of shared dream they’re having and yet… why does it feel so real?

What’s its meaning?

 

\- How about this? -, Vergil begins, making Dante look up to him, - How about we promise each other that, whatever these dreams are, we’ll never end up like that? -.

Dante doesn’t reply immediately. This proposition has surprised him; he would’ve never thought that something like this would come out of Vergil of all people and yet, he couldn’t agree more.

 

\- But I wanted to kick your ass -, he jokes, smirking, but then he gets serious, stretching a hand towards Vergil, - All right, it’s a promise -.

\- It’s a promise -, the other agrees squeezing Dante’s hand.

 

They know nothing about these dreams they’re having, but at least now they know that they’re not alone in this.

They’ll make sense of whatever this together, like brothers.


End file.
